Love or Hate?
by xMayuH
Summary: Amu has a daughter. She lives in a peaceful street. But one morning, someone new moves beside her. It's a man. He has a son. And surprisly, Amu's daughter likes this boy! But Amu hates the boy's father! His name? Tsukiyomi Ikuto.
1. New Neighbour

**Me: YooH Minna-san ;) It's me, Ma-Chan ^^ The author that wrote "Do I Love Him?". To those who don't know me, helloo xD My second fanfic ;)**

**And like you can see, it's called; **_**Love or Hate?**_

**Things you need to know; No shugo charas here in this fanfic xP**

**Amu; 24 years.**

**Amu's Daughter; Sakura, 6 years old. (A/N; Couldn't find a better name .__.')**

**Ikuto; 24 years.**

**Ikuto's Son; Tomoya, 7 years old. (A/N; I like that name! x])**

**And... I'm gonna write in Amu's POV, THE MOST! Sometimes.. it's Sakura's. I won't write .:Sakura's POV:. when she thinks of something! I'm only gonna change to Ikuto and Amu's POV. You'll get it when it comes to the children, I promise ;D**

**And Amu doesn't work in this fanfic, can you imagine Amu work in a store? NO! xD She gets her money... somewhere O.o I don't know where xD**

_________________________________________________________

_**Chapter One: New Neighbour.**_

"Nee mama~! Sa-Chan likes this!" My daughter, Sakura, said. She was holding a big T-Shirt with a print 'I Love My Mama!'. "Sa-Chan can sleep in this. It's so fuwa fuwa!" She had a wide smile on her cute face. **(A/N; Fuwa Fuwa = Softy, Comfy xD)**

"Sakura, didn't we go out to find you new shoes? But mama is happy that Sa-Chan loves mama." I smiled.

"But Sa-Chan wants this!" She hugged it. "I'm not letting it go!"

"Sakura, why are you so stubborn?" I poked my daugthers nose.

"Sa-Chan loves mama! That's why!"

I sighed.

"Fine, but mama is buying it 'cause mama loves you. 'Kay?"

"Yattaa~! Sakura loooves mama~!" She hugged me.

She wasn't longer than to my stomach.

I patted her head.

"Let's go and pay this T-Shirt so we can move on." I took her soft hands and pulled her to the cashier.

**- NightTime -**

"Sakura... why are you still sleeping with mama?" I turned on the night lamp.

"Since it's easier to fall asleep!" She smiled innocently.

"Moooh Sakura, you're 7 soon. Remember?"

_But I secretly enjoyed sleeping with Sakura._

"Mama, stop complaining! Sa-Chan will sleep with mama until Sa-Chan's move out!"

"Ooohh, mama understand then. Mama can't go against sweet Sa-Chan. I almost forgot that."

"Jupp~!"

Sakura yawned.

"Mama, tell me more about papa." She rubbed her eye. "I want to know more."

"Haven't mama already told you?"

"But Sa-Chan can't sleep otherwise!"

"Okay.. let's see.. but try to fall asleep when I'm telling you things." I stroked my daughters cheek while memories flowed over me.

"Okay!" She closed her eyes.

"I met your daddy when mama was in collage. Papa was a teacher to mama. And mama and papa fell in love first sight. Papa was 22 when mama and papa met. Papa was the most wonderful person mama ever met. He was the most honest person in the whole earth. When mama graduated collage, that's when mama realised that mama was pregnant. With you, Sakura. Since papa loved mama, he proposed to mama. When mama and papa was engaged, mama couldn't get more happy. Mama had a wonderful fianceé and a baby on way. When Sa-Chan was born, papa was filled with happiness. All the work yearned and everything changed. Papa would stay awake a whole night watching you sleep, Sakura. He would get up in the middle of the night and feed you. Mama were a lazy person then.. but when 3 weeks passed... Kami-Sama needed papa in Heaven so he had to leave us.."

No answer.

I looked at Sakura. She was sleeping. I looked at her pink hair and her face. She got the face from me.

And her personality from... her father, Ookami Ryuu. **(A/N; Ookami Ryuu, what a good name! T___T)**

The big scar in my heart. The wound that never healed.

I took her hand. It was warm.

I looked at my left hand, my ring finger. My ring finger still wore the ring.. the ring Ryuu gave me.

"Sakura.. I'm really a useless mother.. I let you grow up without a father.. I'm sorry." Those words were the last before I hugged Sakura and fell asleep.

When I woke up, Sakura was sleeping in my arms. The sun was up.

I kissed Sakura's forehead before I was going down to the kitchen. I made some coffee.

I sat beside the window, looking out. Knowing that something would happen.

_I don't have anything to do. Sakura isn't up yet and I don't want to wake her up. Let's.. make some vanilla muffins!_

I took out the ingredients and started to make the muffins. When I was done making the cake mixture, Oven, the last thing before the muffins were 100% done.

"God mornin' mama... why is there a vanilla smell? Sa-Chan can smell it from mama's room." Sakura rubbed her eyes.

Her hair was messy and her face was pale, like every time she woke up.

"God mornin' Sakura! Mama's making some vanilla muffins."

Sakura climbed up on my legs. I lifted up her.

"Sa-Chan likes chocolate." She yawned.

"Next time, we'll do chocolate muffins. Just for you." I kissed her hair.

"Yattaa~!"

"Sakura, go and brush your teeths. Then we can eat breakfast and do something later!"

"Okay!" She said as she ran to the bathroom.

_Ryuu.. you have a splendid daughter. She's just like you._

I smiled for myself.

_I wish you were here._

"Mama! Can't Sakura also change?" Sakura yelled from the bathroom.

"Sure! Do you want mama to pick the clothes?" I answered her while taking the muffins out of the oven.

"Yes!"

I walked to Sakura's room.

The white room, with a big Sakura-tree painted on the walls. And some Sakura petals around it.

Her bed with pink sheets and white net canopy around. Her pink wardrobe and her pink drawer with alot of stuffed animals on.

_I remember.. how much effort I put in this room.._

I opened her wardrobe and looked at the dresses. I took a white dress with a pink ribbon under her chest.

"Sakura, you think this is okay?" I showed the dress to her.

"Umm!" She nodded.

"Then, mama's also gonna change!"

When I was done with the changing and brushing teeth, Sakura and I ate breakfast.

"Sa-Chan is full! Sakura can't eat anymore!" She patted her tummy.

I laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked while I was washing the plates.

"Hmm.. Chizu baa-san said that a new man was moving here!" She pointed at the next house beside us. **(A/N; Chizu baa-san = A granny who lives infront them.)**

And she was right, a removal van was right outside that house.

Men with caps was carrying stuff, inside and out again.

_A new neighbour?_

"Sakura, how about we go and visit our new neighbour?" I asked.

"Sa-Chan wants too!"

"Then.. can you help mama take out a basket so we can give our new neighbour some muffins?"

"Okay!"

I saw my daughter take out a basket and she looked at the muffins really closly. I was guessing that she wanted to give away the best muffins.

"Mama, I'm done!" She showed me.

"Perfect! Let's go!"

"Ooo!"

When we stood outside the house, we could see how messy everything was. Furnitures was here and there.

Sakura took my hand.

_It's better to hold mama's hand! Sa-Chan is scared of these guys!_

"Come here, Sakura." I lifted up Sakura.

"Mama, why isn't anyone here?" Sakura asked me.

"Let's go inside and see.. don't let go of the basket."

"Haaaii~!"

"Anoooo~ Is anyone here...?" I asked when I was by the door.

I put down Sakura.

Those men was carrying stuff up to the other floor. I walked to the living room. I could see a man.. and a boy.

But I couldn't see their faces. Just their back. The man was talking to a man with a cap.

When the man was done talking with the man with the cap, the man with the cap cointinued with his work.

"Anooo... why're there a van outside..?" I asked and pointed at the van.

The man turned to my way.

It was like the time stopped. He looked like a model. His navy blue hair moved the same time as him and his elegant face. His cheekbone and his navy eyes. So elegant!

And he was in just a plain white shirt with jeans! How could a person person be this beautiful?!

"That's 'cuz I'm moving to this house..?" He said with a rusty, rough tone. **(A/N; I don't know if that describes Ikuto voice the best... xD)**

"Ohh, I see.. I though that as well. It seems that I'm your neighbour, I'm Hinamori Amu and this is my daughter Sakura."

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura intruduced herself.

"I see." The man said.

"I made some muffin this morning. I though that you could have some, like a welcome-gift!" I said and Sakura held the basket to him.

The man took the basket from Sakura and sniffed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't eat this stuff. Too much.. calories. And especially if it's vanilla." The man said and sighed. "I prefer chocolate."

He sighed like it was a disappointment to him like.. the everyone should known that he didn't like vanilla!

I took Sakura from him. He gave me creeps.

"Oh, I almost forgot to intruduce myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said and smirked. _**Smirked! **_"And this is my son, Tomoya." He said and patted his son head, his son that looked exactly like him! But his son didn't smile. He was like a person who didn't have experiment the word; _happiness._

Why?

* * *

**Ma-Chan's Message; I won't update so fast since my dad took laptop from me... Have that in mind!**

* * *

**Me: I love this fanfic, more than 'Do I Love him?' ! ;D REVIEW! (Note; Like you can see... Sakura doesn't say 'I' and 'Me', she says Sa-Chan or Sakura.)**

**Ikuto: Good for you.**

**Me: I know!**

**Amu: I DON'T LIKE IKUTO!**

**Sakura: Tomoya-kun, soo kakkooii! *sparkle-eyes***

**Amu: Sakura! Don't go to his side!**

**Sakura: Doshite? O.o**

**Me: APAPAPA! Don't say anything! xD**

**Yaya: Review or Yaya-chan-sama will... scream like hell! x]**


	2. Stubborn Mom

**Me: Ya~hooo! xD Ch.2 nooow~! Thank you really much for reviewing and that goes to; Hinazuki Miu, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Amuto20174, XoXBloodyAliceT.T, Jezra-AmutoLover, animeluver174, Shokora 'N Strawberries, MysteryPearl, Holy Angel Heart, Ikutoluver995, me2, kawaiimiyu-chan for reviewing ;D I remembered.. my first fanfic xD I got one review in my first chapter xD Mwahahaha xD**

**And guess who got her laptop back..? ME! XD**

**But 2 hours from Monday-Friday and 3 hours from Saturday - Sunday xD**

**And it snowed yesterday (4 Nov) and mwahahah! I like my life now xP**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Oh, I almost forgot to intruduce myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said and smirked. __**Smirked! **__"And this is my son, Tomoya." He said and patted his son head, his son that looked exactly like him! But his son didn't smile. He was like a person who didn't have experiment the word; happiness._

*****

"Okay.. soo, Tsukiyomi-san.. you're on diet or..?" I glared at him.

"Oo, chill.. I guess I'll take those muffins.. Thanks." He said and took the muffins from me.

_Weird man._

Sakura released herself from me.

"Uwaaaahh Tomoya~! You're soo cool!" Sakura sparkled around him.

He just looking at her with empty eyes.

"Tomoya, let's go and play! Sakura took Tomoya's hand and dragged him dashed to our house.

"... I'm sorry about my daughter.." I said. "I can't help it.."

"No.. Don't worry.. I think it'll be a good thing for him.." He said and changed expression. "Call me Ikuto."

_What did he mean..?_

"Okay.."

Ikuto looked at my left hand.

_Where's her husband?_

"So, you're married? Where's your husband..?" He asked me.

_Don't tell him about Ryuu..!_

"He's... working overseas.." I lied.

"Hmm.. maybe he wants to get away from you." He smirked.

_Don't... say bad things about.. Ryuu.._

".. s-Shut up.. S-SHUT UP! DON'T SAY THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!" I yelled at him.

_I won't forgive him!_

"IF YOU SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT RYUU, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I screamed even more.

"..."

"I'll have Tomoya at my house, pick him up when you're done with your things." I said and walked my way. "And don't say anything when your wife isn't even here!"

_I DON'T LIKE THIS MAN! _

I walked upstairs.

"Nee Tomoya, you like this?" I heard Sakura from the room.

I took a sneak peek.

Sakura was showing Tomoya a photo.

"Tomoya, you know, this is my papa!" She said and smiled. "Mama said to me that he was a great papa!"

I was shocked.

I wasn't shocked that Sakura said that about Ryuu, but that Tomoya smiled!

He's smile wasn't wide but it was just a little smile on his lips.

"Doesn't Sakura look like papa?" She asked Tomoya.

"I-I'm sure... that.. you are... alot.. like.. your.. dad.." Tomoya stuttered.

I could see how much he struggled.

"Nee Tomoya.. you can talk about eveeeerythinnngg with Sa-Chan!" Sakura smiled brightly to Tomoya.

Tomoya looked down.

"T-Thank you...."

"No worries! Should we play?" Sakura asked. "Sakura has a ball!"

Tomoya nodded.

I got a rush and walked to the kitchen.

I sat down on the chair watching men walk out from that guy's house.

"Mama, we're out in the yard!" Sakura and Tomoya rushed down from the stairs.

"Just don't get hurt!"

"Haaaiii~!"

I smiled to Tomoya, he looked down.

I knew that he was shy.

**- One Week Later - **

I've been ignoring that guy in one week!

I won't talk to him when he doesn't say 'sorry' about what he said to Ryuu!

Sakura been playing with Tomoya non-stop!

"Mama, hurry up! Or the super market will close!" Sakura dragged me.

"Sakura, the shop will close more than 2 hours! Don't worry!"

"Hurry hurry!"

"Yes yes.." I sighed.

_Children have such energi.._

"Mama, Sa-Chan wants Hello Kitty-Chan candies!" She showed me a bag with candy.

"Sakura, you'll get fat if you eat to much.."

She put it back immediately.

"Let's continue~!"

_She's so obvious..._

She suddenly ran away.

"Sakura, where are you going?!" I ran after her.

I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor-!" I bowed but noticed who I bowed to. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

It was Ikuto-guy! Standing infront me!

"Hmm..? I'm shopping?" He asked calmly. "Your daughter went to Tomoya."

"Ah, I see.. Then I'm gonna continue shopping." I said and turned.

_Which should I buy?_

_Strawberry flavor or Cherry flavor?_

I could feel someone behind. And yes, it was "him".

"What do you want..?"

"I want to apologize. I was rude." He said and looked at the stuff.

"You know, you just talk. Your wife weren't there so it was the same, and you just want to hurt people!"

"That's not true.." He said and looked at me. "My wife..-"

"You're just gonna lie! You don't know what happened between me and Ryuu so just shut up!"

"Amu.. I said that I'm sorry.."

"You don't have the right to call me Amu!"

"Hinamori-san.. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it, when someone doesn't know the truth, you shouldn't talk about it! That's it! I won't forgive anyone who talks bad about Ryuu!"

"Then.. where is he?"

He hit the spot. The thing I didn't want to talk about.

"T-That's not your business." I said and was ready to leave. "I won't let Sakura be near Tomoya or you so don't try to do something!"

"I came to apologize! I realised that it was rude and want to say sorry! And you can't decide somehing that isn't right for your daughter!" He highed his voice.

"I can, I'm her mother!" I said and walked away.

_Damn man! Stupid man!_

**- Evening -**

"Mama mama! You know Tomoya, he's reaaaally cool! When he teached me what 10+10 was it was soo easy! Sakura knows the answer! It's actually 20! I bet that mama doesn't know that!" She smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know that!" I lied.

"Of course you didn't know! Sa-Chan the smartest!"

"I guess.." I laughed.

"Neee mama~! Gueeess whaat~?" She smiled like she hid something.

"Hmm..?"

"Sa-Chan loves Tomoya!"

"You love him like a friend, that's good!"

"Noo! I love Tomoya diffrent from others!"

"You love him like.. love-love?"

She nodded.

_Oh. My. God._

_SHE'S JUST 5 YEARS OLD! AND IN __**LOVE?!**_

_And I decided.. that she can't meet Tomoya..!_

* * *

**Me: And I'm done! xD Review please! ;D**

**Ikuto: She can't meet my son?**

**Amu: Absolutely not!**

**Yaya: Hooow meaaan! xD REVIEW!**

**Me: Ohh yeah, my teacher wanted me to write my own book so he can publish it to a real book! He said I've got talent and who say No to that?! Nobody! So I must write.. like 100 pages.. or more.. one chapter at time.. so I'll be updating.. when I've got time... xD**

**Yaya: GOOD LUCK MA-CHAN! YAYA WILL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! REVIEW REVIEW! XDD**


	3. New Start

**Me: Thank you: MysteryPearl, 1WordImagination, Himeka Tsukiyomi, XNEKOxKITTYxGIRLX, Ikutoluver995, animeluver714, Holy Angel Heart, Amuto Luver, Shokora 'N Strawberries, hapiez ureshikatta for reviewing ;D**

**I wrote the first chapter in my book ;D I'll give it to my teacher tomorrow ;D Wish me goodluck xP**

**Omg, you saw the new episode with Nadeshiko in? I LOOOVED THAT EPISODE! Nagi and Rima soo kawaii xD**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_And I decided.. that she can't meet Tomoya..!_

_*****_

**- Few Days Later -**

"Mama, why can't Sa-Chan meet Tomoyaa?" She whined. "Sa-Chan wants to meet Tomoya!"

"... Nee Sakura, mama decided that it isn't good for you to meet Tomoya-kun."

"Whyyyy~?" She looked at me with big eyes. "Is it 'cause Sa-Chan loves Tomoya? Mama, I love you too but Sa-Chan wants to meet Tomoya!"

"You can't! Sakura, you can play with mama too!" I tried to smile.

"No! That's not enough! Sa-Chan wants Tomoya!"

"Sakura.. listen to mama this time, okay?"

"No! Not this time!" Sakura turned her back to me. "Sa-Chan won't talk to mama until Sa-Chan gets to meet Tomoya!"

_Mama, why won't you listen to Sa-Chan?!_

**- Dinner Time, It's Dark Outside -**

"Sakura... won't you talk to mama?" I said when I placed Sakura's plate on the table.

"Hmpf!" She took her fork and stabbed it in the meat.

_Sakura.. where do you get that stubborn-ness from?_

"Sakura... you can play with your other friends, if you want.. Mama can call them over tomorrow."

"No! You don't understand one little thing about Tomoya!" She yelled and suddenly became quiet.

I sighed.

Sakura looked down at her food and... I saw tears?

"Sakura, you're 5 years. It's impossible to know how love feels." I said.

"It's... n-not impossible.. Age doesn't matter.."

"Mama agrees that age doesn't matter, but Sakura, when you grow up, that's when you can find your love."

"m-MAMA YOU BAKKA! SAKURA HATES MAMA!" She ran away. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SAKURA AT ALL!"

I sighed. Again.

_What's happening to my cute child?!_

**- Later, Sakura's Version -**

_Stupid mama! She doesn't understand one thing! Sa-Chan hates mama now!_

_But Sakura won't let mama have it her way! Sa-Chan will run to Tomoya's house!_

I took my cardigan and headed to Tomoya's room.

I looked up at Tomoya's room.

_Sa-Chan just have to climb up to that room! No problem for Sa-Chan! Super easy!_

I started to climb the tree that was beside Tomoya's window.

_Climbing tree's are soo easy! Sa-Chan climbs trees everyday at kindergarden!_

I saw Tomoya sitting on his chair reading a book. I knocked on the window.

"Tomoyaaaa~!"

He turned his head towards me. He looked.. shocked. He opened the window.

"Sa..ku..ra.. w-what are y-you d-doing h-he-here?"

"Sa-Chan missed Tomoya~!" I smiled and hugged him. "Sakura won't let go!"

He tried to hide his smile.

"Nee Tomoyaa, you should really smile more! It suits you more!"

"Sa...kura, do..es y-your m-m-mom k-know that y-you're h-here..?"

_Why does Tomoya always talk about mama?_

"Etoo... no?" I chuckled when I thought that I was running to Tomoya without saying anything. "Mama didn't want to let Sa-Chan meet Tomoya.. Sa-Chan came here without saying anything!"

"T-That's.. n-n-not g-good.." He mumbled. "S-S-She's g-g-gonna h-hate y-you..!"

"Ehh? Mama can't hate Sakura, that's not possible~! Mama loves Sa-Chan too much!"

"N-N-Noo.. Y-You n-need to go b-back.. r-right n-now.." He said and looked away.

"Sa-Chan don't want to! Sa-Chan wants to stay!"

"S-S-Sak..ura.. Listen to me.. g-go b-back.. or y-you'll r-regret i-it.."

I looked closely at Tomoya. His hair covered his face, he looked at the floor. I saw something, a... tear?

"Tomoya.. w-what's wrong? Did Sakura say something mean?"

**- Back to Amu - **

I felt like something was wrong, but I ignored it.

_Will a bath help..? Let's do that!_

I knocked Sakura's door.

"Sakura, mama's gonna take a bath, you want to take it with mama?" **(A/N: In Japan, they do that when they're kids xD)**

No answer.

"Sakura.. are you still mad at mama?"

No answer.

"Mama's in the bath, there's jelly in the fridge!" I said and headed for the my bath.

**- After the bath - **

_Ahhh! I feel so refreshed! Taking a bath is a woman dream, indeed! _**(A/N: What the hell? xD)**

I walked to my balcony. I could see the tsuki. **(Tsuki = Moon)**

"Wasn't his name _Tsuki_yomi?" I mumbled.

"Woaahh.. you've got the body." A voice said. "Especially your overbody."

I changed my view to the... man infront me.

_WHAT THE HELL?! WHY'S THE WEIRD MAN INFRONT ME?!_

_AND WHY IS HE ON THE BALCONY RIGHT INFRONT MY NOSE?!_

Ikuto looked at me.. or no. My _body. _At something.. right under my chin.

I looked down to see what he looked at, my breast.

And I wore a white top.. to my thighs.

"EWWWWWWW! Y-Y-You damn p-p-PERVERT!" I screamed at him.

I held for my breast with my left hand.

He laughed. He couldn't stop laughing.

I took a stone that was in the corner and threw it at him.

"I HATE YOU! YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" I said and ran in to my room and took on my dressing gown.

I forgot....... to close the door.

"Hinamori-san! I'm sorry! I was just joking! You can't take a joke?" He shouted behind me.

"No, I can't!" I said and walked with determined steps to the door. "Not with you!"

I took the handle and prepared smashing the door.

"My wife left me!" He shouted. "My wife left me, she ran off with some other man!" He repeated.

My grip around the handle sank away.. I looked at my hand before I opened the door again.

"Huh?"

I looked at Ikuto, his expression was.. sad?

His eyes had sadness in them now.

"My wife left me.. alone.. without a word..." He looked down. "She didn't even say a thing to Tomoya.."

"Why're you telling me this..?"

"I don't know! I just feel that I need to get these feelings out!"

I felt sorry for him.

_Maybe... I'll listen him out?_

"You want to.. talk about it..?"

He didn't answer me.

"Her name was Setsuna Reiko. Her silver eyes and her navy hair, she was the perfect woman for me. She was my big love.. my big love.. but everything fell apart.. she left a note, saying that she was sorry and that she found some other man.. What did I do for wrong? Did I hurt her feelings?"

"It's not your fault..."

"What do you mean with 'It's not my fault', if I worked harder, she wouldn't leave! You've seen what happened to Tomoya! He stopped smiling! He stopped letting anyone into his life! He almost stopped talking!"

_Tomoya-kun... that's your background..?_

"When.. did she left?"

"2 months ago.. I moved 'cause my old house.. too many memories.. I can't take it anymore.."

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know.."

"It's not your fault.. I wanted to let it out.."

Silence.

He looked at me, his expression changed. He looked more calm, more confident.

"You know, your daughter is here. She's playing with Tomoya."

_That's good, Sakura._

_Or.._

"Eh?" My mouth said. "No, Sakura home. She's in her room." I explained for him.

"No, I saw her.. about 15 minutes ago."

_What did I do about 15 minutes ago..?_

_I took a bath!_

I dashed to Ikuto's door. I rang the bell and he opened, without saying anything, I continued to dash to Tomoya's room.

I mistook the first room for the bathroom. I saw a sign with a sign with Tomoya-kun's name. It said "Tomoya" and with some violin beside.

"Sakura!" The first thing I said when I opened the door.

I saw.. Sakura lie down on Tomoya-kun's bed and Tomoya-kun sitting beside her.. smiling at Sakura?

_Didn't Ikuto say that he stopped smiling..?_

Sakura jumped off the bed.

"Mama! Don't scare Sa-Chan like that!"

"Sakura.. I thought you would be in your room!"

She looked at me, then she started to chuckle.

"Sa-Chan honto ni gomen~!" She tried to smile.

I sighed.

"This time you get away, no more. 'Kay?"

"Haaaiii~!"

"Sakura-chan, next time, you better tell your mom when you come here." Ikuto appeared behind me. "You're always welcome here, right, Tomoya?"

I looked at Tomoya-kun. He nodded.

"Then Sakura, shall we go home?"

"Sa-Chan wants to be with Tomoya!"

"Tomorrow."

"Mama's gonna let Sakura meet Tomoya again?!" She looked at me with two big sparkle eyes.

"If you promise to say to mama everytime you're going to him."

"I promise!"

I took her hand and walked to the hallway. Ikuto and Tomoya followed.

"Then Hinamori-san, I'm really sorry about before.. I really hope we could get a new start.."

I thought about it.

"Everyone gets a second chance." I said. "I forgot, call me Amu." I smiled.

He smiled a little. My heart took a beat.

I think it was the first time I've ever seen him smile.

* * *

**Me: I'm done! Please review, it makes me really happy!**

**Ikuto: I feel like you're in hurry..**

**Me: I am! I'm missing Ugly Betty! xD I won't talk to you today, just gonna update this chapter!**

**Yaya: REVIEW AND MAKE MA-CHAN HAPPY! REVIEWWWWWW! XD**


	4. Listen

**Thank Yaa; Himeka Tsukiyomi, xXDiamondMtzXx, Ikutoluver995, Holy Angel Heart, 1WordImagination, AniMe FreAkz XD, Me2, Mystery Pearl, Hinazuki Miu, Shokora 'N Strawberries for reviewing ;D**

**Ikuto: I expected more..**

**Me: Me too! I wanted more reviews.. And I'm not in the mood for writing.. Whatever.. ;(**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_I think it was the first time I've ever seen him smile._

*****

"Good morning, Ryuu." I said to the picture.

"Good morning, papaaa~!" Sakura bowed to the picture. "Sakura hopes this day will be a good one!"

"Sakura, you're such a good girl, mama's very proud of you!"

She smiled widely.

"Can Sakura see Tomoya later?" She asked and looked at me with her big golden eyes. "Ikuto nii-chan said that it was okay to Sa-Chan to come."

"Of course Sakura can meet Tomoya-kun later.." I said and thought about one thing Sakura said..

"Yatta~!"

"Nee Sakura.."

"Heeii~?"

"Why did you say... Ikuto _nii-chan_?"

She thought about it a moment and smiled again.

"Ikuto nii-chan said that Sa-Chan shouldn't call him "Ikuto-san" since he felt old.. He wanted Sakura to call him "onii-chan" 'cause that made Sakura cute! Ikuto onii-chan said that!"

_o-o-OLD PERVERT! What are you telling to my daughter?!_

"A-Ahaa..." I tried to laugh. "Ikuto_-san _such a funny-person.."

"He is!" Sakura took on her shoes. "Then Sa-Chan will go now, matte neee~!"

**(A/N: Matte ne = See yaa later)**

"Ah Saku--!" As expected, she was already gone.

I chuckled.

_Guess I'll lit a candle for Ryuu now._

"Ryuu... I miss you." I whispered when I saw the light.

I looked at the light until it went out. I went out.

Chizu baa-san was sitting on her chair with her cat on her lap.

"Chizu-san, it's been awhile, haven't it?" I greeted her.

She looked at me, then smiled.

"Amu-san, it's been awhile, indeed. How are you and Sakura-chan?" She asked. "Please take a seat."

"Sakura's good, she's healthy and she's with Tomoya-kun who she apparently _loves_." I laughed about the thought.

"Ho-hooho.." Chizu baa-san laughed. "Being young were nice."

"It was, I agree."

"Amu-san, you didn't answer my question." Chizu baa-san looked at the sky. "You were just telling how Sakura-chan was doing, not you."

"I'm doing.. good, I think.." I was unsure what I just said. "I've been better."

"Is it still about Ryuu-san?"

I didn't answer, but I nodded.

"Amu-san, I'm terrible sorry but I just wanted to know." She put her hand on my shoulder. "It's been more than 4 years.."

"You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault.." I said and tried hold back my tears. "Chizu-san, you're been a very dear friend to me."

"It's natural to do this." She said. "I'm sure Ryuu-san would be proud of you now. Look what you did to Sakura-chan, such a amazing job."

"Well, these past days I've been more relaxed, Tomoya-kun's been helping me out."

"Tomoya-kun is really something, he's adorable. But he won't show his real self yet, just with Sakura-chan." Chizu baa-san said and looked at Ikuto's house.

"I've seen him smile with Sakura." I said. "He's very cute then."

"And his father is very handsome." Chizu baa-san confessed. "But not as handsome as Akihiko-san."

"Akihiko-san was very good person." I said. "I'm sure he's watching you, Chizu-san."

Chizu baa-san smiled.

"Amu-san, you're a good person."

"Arigatou." I said and looked at Ikuto's yard.

I saw Tomoya-kun hiding from Sakura.

"I guess I'll go now, I have things to do." I said and stood up.

"It was nice to talk with you, Amu-san." Chizu baa-san said. "Tell Sakura-chan to stop by and get some cookies I've made."

I nodded and left.

I knocked Ikuto's door. He opened after a second.

"O- oh, yo..?"

I could see that he didn't expect me.

"Uhhh.. I just wanted to check my daughter.."

"She's in the yard." He said and pointed behind him. "Wanna check?"

"Nah, don't think so."

Then, a sound.. of an violin.. heard from the yard.

"What's that sound..?" I asked.

"Wanna check?" He repeated.

Without saying anything, I walked to the yard.

I could see Tomoya-kun from behind and Sakura sitting on the grass, looking up to Tomoya-kun.

Tomoya-kun was holding something.. made of tree.. and he started to play it.

Beautiful tones came out of it, it was the violin. Tomoya-kun moved his body like he was following the notes.

"P-Pretty..."

His father leaned against the door. When Tomoya-kun was finished, Ikuto was the first to say something.

"Tomoya, this is the first time I've heard you play since we moved." He said.

Tomoya turned to us.

He nodded and then smiled. He _smiled _without hiding it!

"I'm glad I got to hear your song again, Tomoya. It's perfect." Ikuto said and smiled lightly.

"T-Th-Thanks d-daddy!" He forced himself to say it and looked down at the mark.

"Amu, you want to drink something?"

"Sure."

When Ikuto opened the fridge, I saw two pack of milk. It was big pack also.

He saw that I looked at them.

"You know, milk helps bones get stronger." He said.

"Ha-hah.. I suppose to.."

"You can watch the kids until I finish all these things."

"Okay."

I sat down on the chair under the parasol.

Ikuto came with two drinks.

"One with lemon, one with strawberry, which one?"

"Hmm.. Strawberry."

"Roger." He said and handed me over the glass.

I took a gulp.

"It's.. delicious.."

"Glad to hear."

"Jupp."

I looked at Sakura, she was running after Tomoya.

"So, where's... your husband..?"

"He's..."

"...?"

"Working overseas, like I said."

"I see.."

_She's got a weird reaction._

"But I don't think.. he'll come back.." I said. "He loves the place he's working in, but he's watching me.. I'm sure of it.." I said and bit my lip, I couldn't talk about Ryuu without crying.

"I'm sure he'll come back."

I didn't answer. I just looked at the two children in the yard.

"You know, it's nice talking to you like this.."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Me: Done! I'm going to watch New Moon on Sunday ;D I wanted to see it last weekend, but it was full..**

**Ikuto: It was from age +15.**

**Me: I know! They changed at the premiére! xD Now it's from 11 years xD**

**Yaya: REVIEEEEWWW! XD**


	5. Problem

**Me: Woooww.. I haven't updated in a bit xD Whatever, thank you; PrincessKirara, Himeka Tsukiyomi, Holy Angel Heart, 1WordImagination. Shokora 'N Strawberries, xXDiamondMtzXx, MysteryPearl for reviewing! ;D**

**Gosh... I've got so little reviews.. Bleehh.. ;(**

* * *

_**Recap**_

"You know, it's nice talking to you like this.."

*****

"Good mornin' Ryuu, I hope this will be a good day!" I said and smiled to the picture.

"Ohayooo papa, Sa-Chan hopes this will be a good day with Tomoya!" Sakura said and yawned.

"Sakura, you want to eat breakfast now..?"

"Noo.. Sa-Chan's going to eat with Tomoya today.. Sa-Chan's going to Ikuto onii-chan now.. Baii baii mama, Sakura will come back soon." She said and took on her shoes.

"W-Wait Sakura! You're going while you're in your pyjamas..?" I asked. "You haven't brushed your teeths yet..!"

"Sa-Chan's coming back.. later.." She said and opened the door and left.

_NOOOOOOOOO! _

I walked my way, took a glas of water and looked out of the window. I saw.. Sakura sitting with Tomoya _and _Ikuto around his table.

They were eating, Sakura was smiling and laughing, Tomoya was looking at Sakura and Ikuto was looked like a _proud father!_

I couldn't help it, but I felt jealousy. I was here alone, _without my daughter, looking at Ikuto's house.._

_GAAAH!_

I took on my shoes and walked towards Ikuto's house.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY!" I yelled when I slammed Ikuto's door. "Sakura, we're going home!"

She looked at me. "Why?"

"Because.. we're going to eat breakfast home. Not here!"

Ikuto filled Sakura's glas with juice.

"You want to eat here too? It's free." He said.

"Why the hell should I eat here? I've got my own home!"

"But it's empty there.. Women don't like when it's empty. You can eat here."

_Damn.. he hit the spot.._

"Hmpf!" I said and prepared myself to go. "Sakura, come home when you're done here."

"Okaay~!"

"Amu, stay. Or I'll.. tell you.. about the body you have.." He said and smirked. "You don't want your child to know that..?"

"Mama has a body? How?" Sakura asked. "Sakura has a body too! Tomoya too!"

I could feel my ears get red.

"J-Just this time!" I said and took a seat. "Sakura, mama's asking you to forget what Ikuto _onii-chan _said."

"Umm.. Sa-Chan understand!" She said and took a bite from her bread.

"Sa..kura.. Isn't i-it your b-birthday soon?" Tomoya said.

"Ohmygod! I almost forgot that!" I said out of nowhere.

Ikuto laughed.

"You forget your own little daughter birthday? How horrible! Sakura-Chan, Ikuto onii-chan will make a birthday-party for you."

Sakura thought about it a moment.

"Noo, mama will do a party for Sa-Chan! Nee mama~?"

"Yeah... right..." I said and gave Ikuto a **this-is-all-your-fault!-look**.

He just smiled.. like he didn't see anything.

"Tomoya, mama will make this huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge party, you have to come! Promise!" Sakura said and sparkled around Tomoya.

_..._

Tomoya nodded.

"If Tomoya is invited, I'm pretty sure I'm too." Ikuto said and smiled even wider.

_!!_

"Yeah....."

"So when're you going to do this party?" He asked.

"About two weeks... I guess.."

"Yattaa~! Sakura loooves mama~!" Sakura said and hugged me.

_Ah Ryuu.. I wish you were here to help me..._

* * *

**I know.. this chapter sucks.. I can't write anymore! I'm out of ideas! First I need to write this fanfic to you guys, then I need to write a chapter to my book and it's really hard, focusing at two storys at the same time! I guess I'll update slower ;( Gah... life is hard..**

**Care to review? :/ (I know this chapter sucks..)**


	6. Happy Birthday, Sakura!

**Me: I'm soo sorry! I updated late, I know! I was a lazy girl, watching asian drama and yeah xD But now, it's holiday, so hopefully, I'll write ;d Thank you; xXDiamondMtzXx, Himeka Tsukiyomi, 1WordImagination, animefan1929, Shokora 'N Strawberries, MysteryPearl, Me2, Ikutoluver995, Himeko Hatsune for reviewing ;D**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Ah Ryuu.. I wish you were here to help me..._

_*****_

I sighed and fell on the table. How the hell would I make this 'big' party to Sakura?! It would be a disaster!

It's all Ikuto's fault! If I hadn't been stupid enough to listen what he said, I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS STATE!

I sighed again.

Sakura came and took a seat beside me.

"Mama, what's wrong?" She asked and looked worried.

"Nah, it's n-nothing.. at all... Mama has never felt this good before..." I lied. Totally. "Ne Sakura, how would you want your birthday..?"

"Hmmmmm... with mama, Tomoya and Ikuto onii-chan!"

_Eh?_

"D-Don't you want it to be big...? With monkeys and ballons?"

"No, Sa-Chan wants.. ballons, a cake, hmm... Sakura want it just with mama, Tomoya and Ikuto onii-chan!" She said and smiled.

It felt like tons of pounds were taken away from my shoulders.

"Mama loves Sakura!" I said and hugged and kissed my daughter.

_This will be an easy victory!_

"But Sakura, didn't you want to huge party?" I asked.

"But this party will be huge for Sa-Chan!" She said and patted my head. "Mama, this will be the best party!"

"Yes!" I said and held my laugh inside myself.

**- Few Days Later -**

I looked out of the window. I saw Ikuto fix his garden. I prepared some sandwiches and headed to him.

"Oiiii~! How's it going..?" I asked.

Woow, Ikuto was sweating alot.. his white shirt had spots of sweat. And when he turned, his hair moved with the wind and some pearl of sweat.... woow, was this a movie or what?!

"It's not my stuff.. doing this.." He sighed and sat down. "If you're a man, you shouldn't do this, your wife should do this. If you have one, that is.." He mumbled.

I sat down beside him.

"You'll get better." I said. "I brought some sandwiches... you want some?"

He didn't answer first, but turned his look at me, he just looked at me. With sadness in his eyes.

"W-What? You shouldn't look like that!" I tried to smile, I gave him a light punch on his cheek. "Cheer up!"

He smiled lightly.

"Guess so.."

"I actually came here.. to.. i-inv.. invite you to Sakura's birthday party..."

He didn't answer.

"Sure, I'll come." He said. "When..?"

"Ehmm.. next Saturday.."

"Who'll come?"

_What to answer? WHAT TO ANSWER?!_

"Just come.. Sakura would be happy.." I said and disappered.

**- 2 Days Later - **

"So Sakura, what do you want for present?" I asked Sakura while we was walking hand-hand.

"Sa-Chan wants a violin!" She said and smiled, she looked at me, expecting a 'yes' for an answer.

"Is it because Tomoya-kun?"

"Sa-Chan wants to play with Tomoya! Show him how good Sakura is!"

"Yes... Mama will buy you a violin, do you know a store?"

"Hmmm.. Tomoya said to Sakura that a new instrument store opened beside Fumio ojii-chan's bakery!"

"Oooh, mama wanted to buy a cake from Fumio-san. Let's visit him first and then buy Sakura's violin! How does that sound?"

"Great~!"

"But Sakura, why did Tomoya-kun recommend that store to you?"

"Ummm.. Tomoya said that whenever Sakura had some free time with mama, we could visit that store! That's what he said!"

"Hmm, mama understand!"

"Mama, Sakura want Fumio ojii-chan's special ichigo cake!"

I nodded.

"Konnichiwa Fumio-san! Are you busy?" I asked when I opened the door.

Fumio-san, a gentle man, a man I've known since I was little. He was doing something, I could only see his back.

"Oh Amu-chan, welcome! You brought Sakura-chan with you?" He asked and looked down. "Ah Sakura-chan, you never grow!"

Sakura played angry, with crossed arms and a red face.

"Fumio ojii-chan, you're mean as always!" She said and turned her back to him.

He laughed.

"Sakura-chan, you know that I'm joking with you." He said and walked to her with open arms. "Give ojii-chan a hug!"

Sakura turned and ran to his hug.

"Fumio ojii-chan, Sakura's been missing you!" She said and hugged him more tightly.

"That's my girl!" Fumio-san said and laughed like old people used to do.

"Nee, can Sa-Chan have some ichigo cake?" She asked.

"Of course! I thought you would come today, so I baked a ichigo cake, just for you, Sakura-chan." Fumio-san said while he carried Sakura.

"Fumio-san, you're kind as always." I said and smiled.

"Well, you're been like a daughter to me, and Sakura is like my grandchild." He said and patted Sakura's head. "Sakura, go to the kitchen, Mizu-san is there, she'll prepare the cake for you." He said and let go of Sakura.

"Haaaiii~!" She said and ran to the kitchen.

"Amu-chan, take a seat." Fumio-san said and held a chair for me. "Eat something, today, everything is my treat!"

"I guess.. I'll just take a chocolate cake and tea."

"Roger!" Fumio-san waved to a waitress. "Yuzu-san, a chocolate cake and tea for Amu-chan."

The waitress smiled and then disappered.

"So, how's it going? You've been feeling better..?" He asked and looked worried at me.

"My scar is healing.." I said and tried to smile.

"It feels like Ryuu-kun is still here."

I smiled when I thought about Ryuu. I played with the ring he gave me.

"If I had stopped him, he would be alive today..."

"Amu-chan, you know it's not true. You can't do everything. Look how you raised Sakura-chan, I haven't seen her happier."

"I'm trying my best.."

"You know Amu-chan, Ryuu-kun may not be alive, but as long you think of him, as long he's in your mind, he's alive. He's right here." Fumio-san said and laid his right hand at his left chest. "He's in your heart."

I smiled. Some of my guilt disappered.

"Thank you, Fumio-san. It's always nice to talk to you."

"Come whenever you want! This place is open to anyone!"

Sakura came running with a plate in her hand and a spoon in her other.

"Mizu-san gave Sa-Chan a bigger piece than usual!"

"Sakura-chan, be careful, you don't want to get fat, then the boys will not look at you." He teased her.

"Sakura already has a boyfriend! Tomoya will never judge from how fat Sa-Chan will get!"

"Araaah, who's Tomoya-kun?" Fumio-san said and looked sneaky-sneaky at Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"Sakura's boyfriend!"

"Ah, I see!" Fumio-san said and smiled.

**- In the Store, Buying Sakura's Present -**

"Sakura, pick one violin, mama will buy it." I said and yawned.

_Gosh, didn't get enough of sleep.._

The store was full of looked through every violin very closely but failed.

"Mama, help! It's to hard!"

"Wait here, mama will ask for some help." I said and tried to find a staff. I couldn't find anyone.

I walked to the desk, surprisely, no one was there.

"Etoo.. excuse me.." I asked and tried to find someone. "Is there someone here..?"

I heard something, someone fixing something. Then I heard footsteps. A man came with a violin in his hand, he had a brush in his other.

His look was stuck on the violin. And the man was.... Ikuto. And he didn't notice me. He was focused on his work.

"Yes, sorry if you had to wait, what can I help you with..?" He asked and knocked on the violin.

"Ehm.." I coughed.

He looked at me, then opened his mouth a little.

"A-Amu.. w-what are you doing here..?" He asked.

I coughed again.

"Ehm.. Sakura wants a violin.. just help her find one.."

He nodded and put away the violin.

"Sakura-chan, you want some help?" He asked.

Sakura didn't answer, she just tried to find a violin that was good for her.

Ikuto opened a shelf and took out a violin.

"Sakura-chaan~ Here, this is the perfect violin for you." Ikuto said and handed it to Sakura. "I didn't plan to sell it but you can have it, Sakura-chan."

"Is this violin good? Will Sa-Chan play it good for Tomoya?"

Ikuto laughed.

"Yes, this violin will join your journey with Tomoya, if you want."

"Then Sakura will listen to Ikuto onii-chan! Arigatou!" She said and hugged Ikuto.

"Okay, time out.. _don't touch my daughter_." I warned Ikuto.

He laughed even more.

"Come Sakura-chan, I'll give you a case to have your violin in."

The two of them disappered into a room and I was left, I decided to wait.

"Mama mama! Ikuto onii-chan said to Sa-Chan that he would give Sa-Chan this!" Sakura showed me a white case, and it was pink inside..

"Ah, great.. Let's go home, mama's tired.." I said and paid the violin.

"Nee Ikuto onii-chan, you'll come at Sakura's birthday party, right?"

"Yeah, Tomoya and I will come." Ikuto said and smiled.

**- Sakura's Birthday -**

"So.. why is there only me and Tomoya here?" Ikuto asked when he entered the big hall filled with ballons.

I tried to laugh away the subject.

"H-Hahha-ha.. w-well.. Sakura wanted just.. you two... _and I didn't get so much work either.._" I said. "Just don't let your guard down.."

"Tomoyaaa, Sakura will show you how good Sa-Chan is at the violin!"

"I.. look... forward to it.." He said and patted her head.

Sakura took Tomoya's hand and ran with him to her room.

"So Amu, what are _we _going to do?"

"I don't know, I prepared everything for Sakura and Tomoya-kun sake, not _ours_."

"Oh, I see.." Ikuto turned on the TV and took a soda that was on the table.

I sat beside him.

Hearing Sakura and Tomoya playing upstairs, the two of us, just sat there.

Suddenly, Ikuto stood up, walking to my glas-shelf with...

"What's this..? Who's this person..?" He asked. "Wow, I've never seen a person with this golden hair."

I didn't answer him. My whole body stiffened.

Ikuto placed back the photo, and took another one.

"Amu.. why do you look so happy in this photo?" He asked me and showed me a photo, it was the photo there Ryuu were still alive, holding me in his arms, while I was pregnant. Both of us were smiling.

The wound in my heart opened again and some tears fell down.

"That's... my.. husband.." I said and wiped off my tears before Ikuto would turn.

"Oh yeah, why isn't he here yet..?" He asked and turned. "It's Sakura-chan's birthday."

_A lie.. must.. lie.._

"He c-couldn't come t-today! He w-was so busy!" I tried to smile.

"But it's his daughter's birthday, isn't that more important than work..?"

"It is! But he's working overseas, he couldn't find a plane ticket either!"

_Is she lying....?_

"Hmm.."

**- Evening -**

"This is the best birthday party Sa-Chan ever had!" Sakura said and took Tomoya's hand.

Tomoya was blushing a little.

"Mama, Sakura wants to eat the cake now!"

"Haaii.. go and wash your hands. They must be clean."

And whoosh, they were gone.

I sighed.

"I feel bad for your child." I said and took out the plates.

"Why?"

"Sakura is torturing him!" I whispered.

Ikuto laughed.

"No, I don't think I've seen Tomoya happier."

I smiled for myself.

"Daddy, we're done." Tomoya said.

I was shocked, Tomoya-kun had such a unique voice.

"Sakura wants everyone to sing to Sa-Chan!"

We smiled to each other. We sang Happy Birthday to Sakura and cut the cake.

"Sa-Chan forgot! Sa-Chan will play the violin! Wait here!" Sakura said while she had cream around her mouth, she dashed to her room and came back with the violin.

"Sakura.. y-you've played before..?" Tomoya asked.

"Twice!" Sakura said and smiled innocently. "Are you prepared? Sakura will now perform!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan, please show us what you got!" Ikuto said and looked really excited.

Sakura took a deep breath and started to play. And.. it was a horrible sound.

Ikuto almost fell off the chair and Tomoya looked like he stopped breathing. And my heart stopped.

"So, wasn't it great?" Sakura said and sparkled.

Ikuto laughed, really much. Tomoya couldn't help but to laugh too, and I laughed with them.

"Sakura-chan, you want me to train you?" Ikuto asked when he finally stopped laughing.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh~? Isn't Sakura a pro?"

"Sakura, trust me, you'll get much better when you have my daddy as a trainer." Tomoya said.

"Guess Sa-Chan will listen to Tomoya!" Sakura said and smiled. "Isn't it great, mama?"

I couldn't help myself to smile, I started to wonder how good Sakura would get, now that Ikuto would train her.

* * *

**Me: Okay, I know, you all expected this big party! But I can't write that stuff, it's really hard! And I decided that I WILL update faster, I think I'll update another chapter this week, so please, review ;D**

**I really hope that everyone will have a nice christmas, I think this year will be extra good, 'cuz it's snowing in Sweden and the snow covered the mark, soo it's white everywhere! ^^**

**And Merry Christmas, everyone! *heart here***


	7. Doki Doki?

**Hii guys! xD Omg, I got my new laptop back! Wooho! Anyone, High five? xD Well, I just wanted to say thank you for all you that reviewed, And I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'm in the mood for writing ;D **

* * *

_**Recap**_

_I couldn't help myself to smile, I started to wonder how good Sakura would get, now that Ikuto would train her._

*****

Ding Dong.

Ikuto was behind my door. He would train Sakura play violin.

"Ehmm.. hello?" I said and looked down. It was kind of weird opening to Ikuto. "Welcome.."

Ikuto had a white case and Tomoya at his side.

"Yoo! I hope I'll be a good trainer." He said and smiled and took off his shoes. "Where is Sakura-chan?"

"She'll come any minute.." I said and walked to the kitchen. "I'll prepare some snack."

From the kitchen, I heard Sakura and Ikuto. I guessed that Tomoya was sitting and watched. I heard.. a beautiful melody.

It was so relaxing.. and yet, so sad. I rushed to the living room, and I saw Ikuto playing his violin. Ikuto looked like he really loved his violin. I was speechless. The words couldn't describe enough. He stopped and.. looked at me with his navy eyes..

"What?"

I wasn't caugh up with the moment, so I just stood there.

"N-Nothing! Nothing a-at all!" I tried to run away from the topic. "Sakura, go ahead, Ikuto will make you play fantastic, just like him!" I said and smiled to Sakura, who was staring at me.

Gah, I don't like awkvard moments.

**- Few Days Later -**

Laying outside in the sun, alone at home, Sakura in kindergarden, nothing could be more peaceful. I felt the wind, I could hear the birds sing, I could relax.

"Hey." I heard a voice. I felt someone lay beside me. I opened my eyes a little and saw... as expected, Ikuto. "Gahh, it's too sunny."

"It's not your style?"

"It's not my style."

I smiled.

"By the way, how do you like your neighbour?" I asked and poked him.

"Hmm.. she's nice, I thought that we would fight alot."

"I see. That girl sounds like.. a mean one, doesn't she?" I chuckled.

"She does. You know what I thought about?"

"No?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"I'm gonna try.. get over Reiko.. I can't feel sorry for myself or Tomoya, I think this is the best thing to do for Tomoya.."

"Do you think.. that you can do it..?"

"If it's for Tomoya, I'll do it."

_Ikuto.. you're amazing.. I hope I could do this.._

"Good luck."

"So, how do you like your neighbour?"

I didn't answer. "You want to know?"

He didn't answer either, I guessed that it was a 'Yes'.

"He's the worst! He's mean, he's a stubborn, he's all the negative stuff and he's _ugly_!" I joked, I tried to sound serious.

Ikuto ended up laughing, but when he stopped his laugh, he turned to me.

"Seriously Amu?"

"Of course..? I'm always telling the truth.." I said. "But.. he's nice, he's gentle.."

"Hmm.."

I closed my eyes.

"I guess.. it's time to pick up Sakura.." I said and opened my eyes.

Infront of me, Ikuto. He was just one centimeter from me. His eyes staring at me, he looked from my eyes and up.

My heart started to "doki-doki".

"W-W-What are you d-doing?"

He didn't answer, he took something.. from my hair.

"A leaf." He said and showed me.

Something in me, felt irritered.

"Hmpf! I'm going to pick up Sakura now!" I said and stood up. "Sayonara!"

I walked irritered away from him.

_What's with him, huh?! I thought that he.. he would.. k-ki.. me!_

The more I thought of it, the more angry I got.

"Ah, Maiko-san, I came to pick Sakura." I said to Maiko-san.

"Amu-san! Sure, I'll get Sakura-chan!" She smiled and called for Sakura.

Sakura came rushing.

"Mama!" She said and hugged me.

"Sakura, you've been a good girl?" I said and carried Sakura.

"Umm! You know what? Sa-Chan got a new sensei!"

A girl with two pig-tails introduced to me.

"I'm Yaya! I'm not a sensei yet, I'm just 19! I, Yaya-chan, will try her best to succeed!" Yaya said and smiled.

She reminded me of a baby.

I smiled.

"Thank you. I leave my daughter under your care."

"Haaii~!"

"Tomoya too, right?" A man beside me appered. Ikuto.

"Yes, of course!" Yaya said and smiled even more. "Do you two know each other?"

"Yes." - Ikuto

"No." - Amu

We said that at the same time.

"Amu, don't lie."

"I'm not lying."

"You are."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Ehmm.. should I get Tomoya-kun?"

Ikuto nodded. "Please."

Yaya disappeared.

"Sakura, you should take on your shoes. Mama will come just in a sec."

"Okay!"

"Amu, you're hurting me." Ikuto played.

"Shut up."

"Wasn't it you that said that I play violin fantastic?"

Hit.

"That was the past!"

"Are you angry at me?"

"..."

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"That's good."

I ended up punching Ikuto in the face.

"That felt good!" I said and smiled.

"I'm going to get my revenge."

"Keep on lying!"

Ikuto smiled and grabbed lightly my cheeks.

"I'll come to you this evening, okay?"

I gave up.

"Okay.." I said and sighed.

* * *

**Review please! **

**You know, I will make things.. faster, 'cuz it feels like I've been hiding all the Amuto BUT NOW I'LL RUSH THINGS! ;DD**

**Soo each chapter, I'll TRY and add Amuto xD But I don't know how to add it.. and ooh yeah, when this fanfic ends, I'll write another one xD I have it all in my head xD**

**Now, I'll write my chapter in my book, BYEE! XDD Please review ^w^**


	8. The Truth

**HAHAH! I'm so sorry if I didn't update, but I was sick and now, I'm watching Pokemon and it's so funny! xD**

**I don't have time to write down all those who reviewed this time.. I have short on time! xD**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Okay.." I said and sighed._

*****

"No Sakura-chan, you do it much lighter. If you do it too much, the string will break." Ikuto explained to Sakura.

"But Sa-Chan likes this sound better!" She said and played that horrible sound again.

Ikuto made a grimace. I saw that he suffered.

"Ikuto, why don't you take a break?" I teased him. "Things are going _so _wonderful so you don't have to train anymore."

He looked like he would almost die.

"I think I'll need that."

I laughed.

"Come." I said and took him to the kitchen. "Things are going pretty well, doesn't it?"

He glared at me. "Keep on lying."

"Eh?" I played surprised. "It wasn't my idea."

"Shut up.." He said and rest his head at the table. "Do something, please.."

"Just bear with it." I said and patted his head.

**- Few Days Later -**

_Do.. I really need to keep on lying to Ikuto..? He should know about Ryuu.. that he's.. dead.._

_Ikuto's been so nice to me and Sakura.. and he told me about his wife.. should I tell him?_

"Mama mama! Hurry! Or Sakura will be late!" Sakura said and shoke my hand. "Hurry!"

"Oh, we have to hurry!" I said and took Sakura's hand and started to run.

"Sensei's gonna leave Sakura behind! Sa-Chan doesn't want to miss the park!"

"Mama understand!"

When we reached the kindergarden, I saw the kids holding each others hand in a line.

"Excuse me!" I said and rushed to the line. "We're very late, I'm so sorry!"

The teacher smiled.

"Ah, Hinamori-san, don't worry. I'm very glad that you came in time."

I bowed.

"Sakura-chan, you can stand with Tomoya-kun." The teacher said.

"Haaaaii!"

"Then Sakura, I will pick you up later today, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

"Okay!"

**- Later -**

Laying on the sofa, looking at my ring.

"Ah Ryuu. What should I do? Should I tell Ikuto about you?" I asked myself. "You've told me that it's not good to lie. Should I tell him?"

I sighed.

"Ryuu! Just give me a sign and then I'll do it!" I said and ruffled my hair. "I'll stop lying!"

Ding Dong.

Is that.. possibly... Ikuto?

I opened the door and I see the blue-haired man infront me.

_Ryuu, so this is your sign to me?_

"Yo! I came here to deliver your Ikuto-cupcakes that you ordered." He said and showed me a basket full of blue cupcakes, they looked like cats.

"I didn't order anything."

"Yeah, last time, I didn't order anything either."

Last time?

"Yeah, but you said that you didn't eat cupcakes with much calories."

"Did I say so? They looked like they had much fat in it but it was very delicious."

"Keep on lying."

He grinned.

"So, you're not gonna invite me in?" He said and smiled his nicest smile.

"... Sure, I have something to tell you."

"That doesn't sound good." He said and walked in.

"Yeah, it doesn't." I mumbled.

He sat down on the sofa.

"Wanna try out my home-made cupcakes?" He said and showed one. "Very good."

I smiled a little smile and took a seat beside him.

"Give it to me." I said and took it from him. I sniffed like a dog at it. "It doesn't seem poisoned."

He laughed.

"Why should it be poisoned?"

I didn't answer.

"Ehmm.."

Should I say it right out.. or take my time?

"What?"

"My husband's dead."

Silence.

There I said it.

"What?"

"My husband's dead. I lied."

"So.. he's been dead.. all the time?"

I didn't answer.

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie?"

I thought Ikuto would make a scene, but he didn't.

"I.. I.."

"Why?"

"I... I didn't think that.. it was good for you.. to know my husband.."

He didn't answer.

"You were.. mean.. stupid.." I said and looked down. "I didn't think that you were worthy to know him.."

"I wasn't worth it..?"

"YOU WEREN'T! The first time we met, you said that my cupcakes was.. fatty and everything!" I yelled at him. "I'm telling you the truth now, give me some credit for it!"

"I TOLD YOU ABOUT MY WIFE! AND YOU CONTINUED TO LIE?!" He yelled back.

"It's not my fault that you told me that!"

"Okay, so next time, I'm not gonna tell you anything about my life."

We were like two little kids.

"I'm not even intrested!"

"Hmpf!"

"I'm going up to my room! You, LEAVE!" I said and stood up. "I shouldn't have told you about Ryuu!"

I went straight up to my room.

"Amu, is that how you treat a guest?!" Ikuto, who followed me said and took my wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"No!" He said and held my wrist harder. "Look at me!"

He pulled me so I was 3 centimeters from his face.

"NO!" I said and pushed him away.

Somehow, Ikuto hadn't let go of me.. so he pulled me down too.

It didn't hurt.. I landed on something soft.. I opened my eyes and infront of me I saw two big navy eyes.

It was Ikuto.

"Ouch." He said.

And me? I was speechless.

* * *

**Okay, this was rushed or what? xD I'm sorry that I updated late.. I know T____T**

**Please review and tell me your option ;D So now, I'm off, watching Pokémon! XDD**


	9. Disease

**Hola! ;D How's everyone doing? ^^ I'm doing very good, if you ask me.. Just that I miss some sleep :S**

**Gaahh.. I really wish that the snow would melt away.. I WANT SPRING! XD**

**And oh yeah, I'VE GOT MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS NOW! :DDDDD THANK YOU SO MUCH, ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED TO ME! I will treasure it ;D**

* * *

_**Recap **_

_And me? I was speechless._

*****

He looked at me and I looked at him. I didn't move, neither did him.

I didn't know what to do, should I move or just stay in the same position?

**- Ikuto's Version -**

What the hell?

Amu... why are you staring at me.. with your big, golden eyes?

I stroked her cheek, without noticing it.

She just looked at me.

"Amu.." I mumbled and sneaked closer to her.

Our lips were.. like.. 2 millimeters from each other.

**- Amu's Version -**

Why can't I move?

I want to move, or no, I don't want to move. Or yes, I WANT TO MOVE!

But I can't.

Help me, someone, HELP ME!

Then, the phone rang. I jumped up.

"S-Sorry." I said and disappeared to answer the phone.

"Oi Amu! What happend just now, we need to talk about it!" I heard Ikuto behind me.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said and slammed the door behind me.

_OMG, I WANNA KILL IKUTO NOW! I HATE HIM! WHAT WAS THAT, HUH?!_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hinamori-saaaan! Please come! Sakura-Chan is crying! She won't stop!"

"Yaya? Ehh..?"

"Why is she crying?"

"We don't know, she says that her body hurts. Please, come!"

"I'll be there about.. 10 minutes.."

Click.

_Why is Sakura crying..?_

I saw Ikuto on my sofa. He looked frustrated.

"Why are you still here?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm leaving. I need to pick up Sakura."

"Why? They haven't ended yet."

"Sakura crying non-stop."

"Should I come with you?"

I shook my head.

"No, it's better... if we were apart.. some time.."

"We should talk about what happened. That was not.. normal."

"We shouldn't" I said and left. "Lock the door when you leave."

I pointed at the extra key.

I took my bike and headed for the kindergarden.

"Hinamori-san! Please hurry!" Yaya said and dragged me.

When I saw Sakura, she was crying. For real.

"M-M-Mama!" She cried. "Mama!"

I hugged her.

"What wrong, Sakura?"

"It..- hurts!" She hugged me harder. "Inside!"

"Huh?"

"Hurts!" She took my hand and put it on her chest.

"Mama will take you to a docter, okay?"

Sakura nodded.

I carried her.

"I'll take Sakura from now on. Thank you for calling, Yaya." I said and bowed.

"Hinamori-san, I really hope that there isn't any wrong with Sakura-chan!"

"Yaya, please call me Amu."

She nodded.

I called a taxi, I could get my bike anytime. Sakura was crying a little now.

When we got to the hospital, there was just some people there, luckily.

"Hinamori Sakura." The docter called. "Is there a Hinamori Sakura-san here?"

Sakura couldn't walk so I was carrying her.

"This is Sakura." I said and patted her head. "Sakura, say hi."

Sakura looked down.

"I'm Natsume-sensei." He said and shook hand with me. "Would you mind telling me what's wrong?"

"... Sakura.. said, that it hurts." I said. "Sakura, could you tell Natsume-sensei where it hurts?"

Sakura didn't answer. She just hugged me.

Natsume-sensei didn't look surprised. It looked like this had happened before. He took a pink rabbit from a shelf.

"Hello there! I'm Usagi-sensei!" He said and pretended that the rabbit was alive. "Would you mind telling Usagi-sensei what's wrong?"

Sakura looked at the rabbit.

"Usagi-san.. Sa-Chan's body hurts.."

"Where does it hurts?"

"Everywhere.."

Natsume-sensei put the rabbit away.

"Should we take X-ray pictures?" He asked me.

"Sure." I said and tried to smile.

"This way, please."

**- Later -**

Sakura was sleeping on the hospitalbed.

"Ehmm, Hinamori-san." Natsume-sensei said and coughed. "We found some things."

"D-Dangerous things?"

"We found a tuber in Sakura-san." He said and looked over Sakura. "She has a tuber.. very close to her heart. Did anyone in your family have this? Because it's very inheritance." **(A/N; I don't know if it's right! xD I'm no docter!)**

W-What?

"C-Can you t-take it out?" I said and imagined my life without Sakura. "You m-must. S-She can't d-die. I d-don't have anyone l-left then. And no.. I don't think so..."

_Did... Ryuu.. have it?_

"We can take it out, but there's a possibility that she can.. die."

"N-N-No.."

"We do surgery, there's 34% that she's going to be alright."

"So.. there's 76% that she's going to...?"

"Yes. You need to prepare yourself." Natsume-sensei said and wrote something on a lap. "You want to reserve a surgery?"

"W-When?"

I wanted to have the surgary! Sakura couldn't die, NO! I wouldn't accept it!

"One month."

"H-How much does it cost?"

"This much." He said and pointed at the cost.

I first thought it was a mobile number.

"Okay.. I want Sakura to take the surgery."

"I understand. You have to come to these check-ups and you need to give this to Sakura-san." He said and gave me a box with pills. "One pill, one day."

I nodded.

"Sakura won't die, right?" I asked.

"Like I said, you need to prepare yourself."

A tear ran down.

"T-Thank you so much for your help."

**- Later -**

Sakura slept in her room. She didn't know about her tuber.

Myself?

I sat on the floor outside. I was looking at the moon.

Was Sakura gonna die? Die... never see her again? Never see her... grow up? Never hear her play her violin?

I started to cry.

Everything.. was going to leave me. First Ryuu.. now Sakura.

Next second..

I was in Ikuto's arms.. crying the butt off me.

"W-What happend?" He asked.

I couldn't answer. It was too much.

"S-Sakura.. might.. die!" I cried out.

Ikuto didn't answer, instead he just stroked my hair and said words.. that I needed to hear.

* * *

**Woooowww... xD**

**Okay, I know that you guys are pretty confused about Sakura.. but.. I really needed it in my story! So yeah xD Please review? ^^**

**And yeah, I think I'm gonna update slower.. next week.. since I need to write my swedish book.. and working on two storys at the same time isn't that.. great xD**


	10. Hope?

**HEELLO! Omg! I must thank you all guys for waiting for this chapter! ;D I will try make this chapter extra good! :D Hahha, my life is upside-down right now! xD I guess.. I should write the chapter right now, shouldn't I? xD**

**By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! ;D**

**And oh yeah! I did A BIG MISTAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! HAHAHAHA! XD I meant 'Tumour', not Tuber, LOL! I've got such a good english! HAHAHA XD Sorry! :)**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_Ikuto didn't answer, instead he just stroked my hair and said words.. that I needed to hear._

*****

After minutes of crying, I felt embarresed. Ikuto still held his arms around me.

"Amu.. you've calmed down...?"

I nodded.

"You have the will to tell me what happened?"

"Sakura... has a... tumour.."

He didn't answer in a while.

"Where?"

"Near her heart.."

"But.. if she does a surgery, she will be okay, right?"

"Maybe.." I hugged Ikuto.. I needed someone by my side. "I can't.. live.. without Sakura.. If she die, I will follow.."

"AMU!" Ikuto shook me. "Don't say that!"

"B-B-But!" I said and started to cry again. "My daughter might die! My husband's dead! Can't you see?! EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE DISAPPEARS!"

"I will be by your side! Forever!"

"Don't lie!" I said and cried. "You liar!"

"I'm not lying, I will be by your side! But we'll talk about that later! Right now, Sakura needs a strong mother by her side! Do you understand?!"

"I c-can't.."

"I'll help you!"

His grip around me got harder.

"I'll help you.." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank..... you."

**- Next Day -**

"Neh mama, what's this?" Sakura asked and looked at the pill. "Why does Sa-Chan need to take this?"

"Sakura.. just.. swallow it. Please, for mama." I said lowly. "Just swallow it.."

Sakura nodded slowly but did what I said.

"Good girl.. good girl." I said smiled lightly and hugged her.

"Mama, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. nee Sakura, you won't leave.. mama, right? You'll stay by mama's side?"

Sakura smiled and hugged me.

"Yes! Sa-Chan will stay by mama's side forever!"

I started to cry.

"Sakura.. I love you."

**- 2 Weeks Later -**

"Mama, why're we in a hospital?"

"Sakura.. You'll do some tests, okay?"

"Okay!" She said and held my hand. "Oooh, Sakura wants ice cream!"

"Mama will buy you ice cream on your way home."

"Yaaaayy!"

"Hinamori Sakura-san. Hinamori Sakura-san." The nurse called. "Is there a Hinamori Sakura-san here?"

"That's me!" Sakura rushed to the nurse. "Hi!"

The nurse smiled.

"Hello. Natsume-sensei is waiting for you, Sakura-Chan. Please, come this way."

Sakura followed the nurse and I followed Sakura.

"Hello Hinamori-san. It's been a while." Natsume-sensei greeted. "Has there been any changes?"

"No, I don't think so."

"But mama, there's been a pain in Sa-Chan's chest. Even Tomoya-kun can't take it away."

My heart stopped.

"W-What..?"

"Yes, right here." Sakura said and put her hand on her chest. "Inside!"

Natsume-sensei coughed.

"We'll do some test, and then.. we can find out what will happen next."

**- After the Tests -**

Sakura was playing with toys some meters from us.

"So Natsume-sensei, how did the tests go..?"

He didn't answer first.

"The tumour.. it's bigger. It's growing very fast. It's good that we'll have the surgery soon."

"W-Will it.. come back? Will Sakura be okay again?" I asked. "She will be just like the other kids, right?"

Natsume-sensei became quiet.

"If Sakura-san heals and wakes up after the surgery, yes. She will be okay."

"If Sakura don't wake up, what will happen..?"

"I'm sorry."

No way.

**- The Evening -**

Ding Dong.

I opened the door. Ikuto and Tomoya-kun was standing there.

"Yo!" Ikuto said and tried to smile. "How are ya? Tomoya will sleep over, just like you said. Remember?"

"Oh.. yeah.. come in..." I said and sighed.

I almost forgot, Tomoya would sleep here today. How stupid of me.

Tomoya smiled shyly too me and ran away, too Sakura.

I almost 'crashed' on the wall, still of shock what Natsume-sensei said.

Ikuto closed the door and put his two hands on my shoulders.

"What happened? What did the doctor say?" He asked. "Did it.. get, worse?"

I nodded slowly.

"I can't take it.." I said doubtful. "Sakura.. will.."

My eyes got blurry. I wiped off my tears.

Ikuto didn't say anything, he was just stroking my cheeks.

"Don't look at me, it's emberrasing.." I said and started to hiccough.

"You're not.. this is.. natural." He said and smiled lightly. "You wanna take some fresh air?"

"Mm."

"Oii kids! We'll go out, is that okay?" Ikuto shouted.

"Haaaaaii~!" We heard from upstairs.

"Okay, then it's decided." He said and took me on the arm and dragged me out.

We walked quietly. I didn't feel like talking.

Excuse me, my daughter had a possibility of dying! Do you feel like talking then? Answer = NO!

We decided to sit down on a bench. I looked when the cars was driving by.

"It's weird, isn't it? Ikuto said suddenly and looked up to the dark sky. "One minute, you're happy. You feel like you can do anything, as long you have your love by your side, you can do anything. The next second, everything disappears. Everything falls apart, everything disappears, like it was nothing. Nothing at all, I wonder if we will find that happiness again, that feeling."

Everything Ikuto said was true. Nothing was false.

"Nee Ikuto.. how did it feel, when.. your wife left you?"

He looked down.

"I fell apart. I don't know if I've been feeling that bad in my whole life. Reiko was my love, then she disappeard. I didn't even know why she left, I didn't get to know any reasons."

"But.. you're a wonderful dad, if I had to admit."

"Amu, Sakura will make it." He said and looked at me with his navy eyes. "Trust me."

"Natsume-sensei said that there was 24% of saving Sakura and 76% of-!"

Ikuto held for my mouth.

"Don't say it." He said and looked at me with definite face. "She'll make it!"

What would I answer?

"Thanks.."

**- Going Home -**

"Oh yeah, I have something to show you, we'll go home to my place first." Ikuto said and took my hand and opened the door to his place.

"Huh?"

"Sit down, I'll go and get the thing." He said and went upstairs.

I walked.. through the hallway to the living room. A big chocolate-coloured sofa was there.

I took a seat. I suddenly got tired, like REALLY tired!

I looked around, it was big, there was pictures of Ikuto and Tomoya-kun together, but no... Reiko..?

"Let's see.. let's see." Ikuto said and held a paper in his hand. "Tomoya did this."

Ikuto showed me a picture, with me, Sakura, Tomoya-kun and Ikuto together. We had a picnic.

There was a sun, a tree, and us. I smiled when I saw it.

"Tomoya-kun's good." I said and yawned. "Ah, I'm tired!"

"So sudden?"

I nodded.

"I'll leave the paper where it was and then we'll leave."

"Mmmmm..." I mumbled.

Ikuto left and I leaned back. I think it was the first time in a while when I could rest.

I closed my eyes, and everything... went black.

**- Next Day -**

I opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes. I took my pillow and buried it in my face. I smelled it.

It smelled... IKUTO?!

I threw the pillow away and bounced up.

THIS WAS **NOT **MY ROOM!

I looked beside me, there was a.. sleeping Ikuto?

W-Wait!

What were I doing in **Ikuto's **_BED?!_

I poked Ikuto on the cheek.

"Oi! Wake up!"

Ikuto whined first, but woke up immediately after that.

"Shit! I fell asleep!" He said and laid his hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry!"

Seems like he didn't do anything to me while I.. was asleep.

"Why am I in your bed?"

"Ah, you fell asleep on the sofa. I tried to wake you but you didn't wake up, so I lifted you here."

I turned red.

"W-Where's the kids?!"

"They're at Chizu-san's house." He said. "She can take care of them better than me."

I chuckled.

"I guess.. I should get going.."

I stood up and streched myself. I yawned.

"Sorry for all the trouble."

Ikuto smiled and apperead infront me.

"Sakura will be just fine after the surgery." He said and took my face in his two hands. "Trust me, like I said before."

My heart started to, doki doki, once again. What's happening to me?

I tried to nodd.

"Well then, see ya." He said and... gave me a kiss on my forehead. He smirked teasefully.

I rushed out without saying anything back to him.

Inside, I felt a bit hope.

* * *

**Whatcha think of the chapter? I spent 3 hours infront my laptop writing half of it xD Really hard :S**

**Please review and tell me your option? xD Woah, if I had a child and found out that he/she maybe would die, I would.. BOOM! T___T To think that there are people out there, EVERYDAY, finding out about this about their own child! I can't imagine how they feel!**

**Review Review :)**

**Until next time! :D**


	11. Miracle

**Yaho! ;D It's me again! xD Omg, did you see the encore for the next chapter?! KUTAU-CHUUUU! XD**

**Well, once again, thank to those who reviewed :)**_**Recap**_

* * *

_Inside, I felt a bit hope._

*****

**- Surgery-day -**

"Sakura, if you see a white light in your dream. Don't go there." I warned Sakura. "Okay?"

She nodded. We were sitting in the taxi, on our way to the hospital.

"The doctors will take something from Sakura today. It won't hurt."

"What will they take from Sa-Chan?"

"They'll take a thing. You won't notice it 'cuz Sakura will be asleep then."

"Will Sakura wake up?"

"Of course.."

"Sakura-san, please come this way." The same nurse said.

"Haaaiii!" Sakura said and smiled. She started to run towards the nurse and halfway she fell.

"Aww," She said. "Sa-Chan can't get up."

The nurse ran to Sakura.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sakura can't stand up!" Sakura said and started to cry. "Help!"

The nurse helped Sakura up. She asked a nurse to call for Natsume-sensei. He came running.

"What happened?!"

"Sakura-san tripped."

Natsume-sensei looked like something bad happened.

"Let's hurry and take some tests before the surgery."

**- Surgery -**

I went back and forth in the waitingroom.

"How long has it been?" I asked myself. "Natsume-sensei said that it would take 7 hours. It's been 30 minutes."

I went and asked the nurse.

"Hinamori-san, you must have patient. The surgery just started and we don't know how the things are looking yet." The nurse said "You must have patient."

The nurse disapperead.

_I must have patient?! Sakura's my only daughter! I should sue that woman!_

I felt two arms on my shoulders.

"How are the things going?" The man behind me asked, Ikuto.

"The nurse won't tell me."

"Ah, I see." He said and tried to smile. "You wanna sit?"

Ikuto dragged me lightly back to the waitingroom.

"How long has it been?"

"30 minutes... it's feels like it's been forever."

"Well, I'm going to stay with you." He said. "Chiza baa-san's taking care of Tomoya while I'm here."

"You can go back."

"I want to be here."

I smiled for myself.

"Okay."

_Because I can't stand being here alone, _I confessed for myself.

**- Later -**

When I woke up, I noticed that I fell asleep. I was leaned against Ikuto's shoulder.

Ikuto was sleeping. I bounced up.

_Omg! I was sleeping at Ikuto's shoulder! What should I do?!_

Carefully carefully, I looked at his face. Ikuto had long eyelashes and some hair over his face.

His mouth was shut and he didn't snore. I poked his cheek.

Ikuto continued to sleep. I blew carefully at him. He jumped up.

" E-?! Hav-?! Did something happen?!"

"Nope, not at all." I lied.

"Puh." He said, rubbing his forehead. "I fell asleep, I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault.." I said and looked what time it was. "It's been 5 hours. They should be done soon."

Ikuto nodded.

"You want some coffée?" He said and stroked my face. "My treat."

"Sure."

"Wait here." Ikuto said and took out his wallet and went to get some coffée.

I looked around. The things here was so boring. Everything was so simple. A window, a sofa, a table, some paintings..

"Hinamori-san!" A nurse came running. "Your daughter, Sakura-san, she- There are some conflicts under the surgery! Natsume-sensei's trying his best!"

"W-Will she be okay?" I started to imagine how things would turn out without Sakura. "You must save her!"

"We're trying our best now, but you have to stay strong." The nurse said.

I saw sadness in her eyes.

"You have to prepare yourself."

"Please.. get out.."

Without saying anything more, she left, closing the door after her.

The sentence "You have to prepare yourself" was echoed in my ears. I started to cry.

I was alone by myself in this terrible room. No one was here.

"Amu! I brought donuts with me!" I heard behind the door, Ikuto. "Did you miss me? I'm just kidding."

He came in and when he saw me, he rushed to me. He left the things on the table.

"What happened?" He hugged me. "What happend?"

I didn't answer him. I was right, everyone was leaving me. They didn't want me.

"What happend?" He repeated.

"Sakura.. m-might r-really d-d-d-die.." I cried and hid myself in Ikuto's neck. "E-E-Everyone's really l-leaving me."

"What?! She might die?! Who said that?!"

"The n-nurse came in.. before.. you c-came."

"What did she say?"

"T-The s-surgery.. w-wrong. Natsume-sensei.. t-trying his b-b-best.."

That was everything I could say.

"Amu! There's still hope! You can't give up!"

I continued to cry.

Ikuto didn't say a thing more. I could feel his hand on my back.

I started to wonder why this woman called 'Reiko' left Ikuto without a word.

**- Later -**

After a while, I started to feel embarrased. Ikuto's been seeing me cry.. twice? Maybe even more?

He didn't ask me how I felt, which relieved me.

"Hinamori-san! The surgery!" The same old nurse came running in. "Oh," She said.

I bet she was surprised seeing me in Ikuto's arms.

"Natsume-sensei! He..!"

Sakura's dead... I.. k-know it..

"He..!"

"Say it!" Ikuto yelled at her.

"He made it!"

My eyes opened.

"Sakura-san is sleeping right now. The surgery was a success!" She said and smiled. "Natsume-sensei will be here any moment!"

"Arigatou... ARIGATOU!" And with that heard, I started to cry, once again.

This time it wasn't because I was worried or so, it was tears of joy.

"Amu, isn't that great?!" Ikuto said and hugged me harder. "It's a miracle!"

"M-Miracle.."

"Hinamori-san?" A man asked behind the door. "Are you here?"

The voice belonged to Natsume-sensei.

"I'm h-here.." I said and wiped off my tears. "Right here.."

Natsume-sensei came in and smiled.

"The surgery was a success, Sakura-chan's very strong."

"W-Where is she?" I asked. "C-Can I see her?"

"She's in her room. I don't suggest you to see her right now, she needs to rest."

"O-Of course."

"The surgery may have succeeded but there might be some changes." He said. "The tumour will not come back again, but the surgery maybe damaged her."

"B-But she will be n-normal again..?"

"We have to see. Sakura-Chan will probably wake up about.. 2-3 days."

I bowed.

"Thanks you very much!"

"No, it's my job."

I smiled.

A woman called for Natsume-sensei and he excused himself.

**- 3 Days Later -**

Ikuto and Tomoya behind me, I was brave enough to see Sakura.

"We'll be behind you." Ikuto said and pushed me in to the room Sakura was in. "We'll come later."

Without having the time to reply what he said, my eyes were locket on the bed.

On the bed, there was my pinkette daughter. She was sleeping.

The hospital-clothes was too big for her. I stroked her cheek slowly.

"Sakura, you did goo-, I mean great." I said and kissed her forehead. "Just rest, mama will be here when you wake up."

There was alot of flowers sent by diffrent peoples. I thought that I should put them on place, the nurses had just put the flowers somewhere. It didn't look good.

I turned and felt someone that grabbed my tank top. I turned back again.

Sakura was halfawake, holding my tank top.

"M-Ma..ma.., d-d-don le..ve." She said between her breaths. "D-Don... l-leve.. S-Sa-kura.."

I could hear how much she struggled.

"Don't worry, mama will be here." I said and lied myself beside her. "Mama will be here."

I took her little hand and hugged it lightly.

She smiled little and fell asleep again.

"M-Ma...ma, S-S-Sak-ura l-loves y-you.." Sakura said in her sleep.

I was looking at my sleeping daughter.

"Mama loves you, Sakura." I said and kissed her forhead again. "Forever."

* * *

**Ah, chapter... DONE! :)**

**I just noticed, that it's been like, one month since I updated.. I'm such a bad author! T______T**

**Can someone, like.. remind me to write and update? xD Btw, did anyone read Shugo Chara Encore? :o**

**KUTAU-KISS! It was a chu-chu! xD Gosh, I'm starting to wonder when there's going to be an offical Amuto-kiss.. ^^**

**Review, please? ;)**


	12. Eh?

**Woow, I read all of your reviews and I got the 'writing-spirit' back (to my fanfic). If I count how many stories I'm writing right now, I can say.. about, 3.. :P And that's alot (for me) ^^ My school had this competition between other schools; you were going to write a short novel about - gender-. I'm not done yet, but I'm working on it :) The last date you will turn it in was... 9/4, so I have some days left xD (3/4 today) Wish me good luck :D And the prize was: A laptop or a digital camera! *My eyes are LOCK ON on the prize!* xD**

* * *

_**Recap**_

_"Mama loves you, Sakura." I said and kissed her forhead again. "Forever."_

My unique daughter, in my arms. My gorgeous little daughter.

"A-Amu," The door opened. "Oops, should Tomoya and I leave?"

I shook my head.

"No, stay." I begged. "Please."

Ikuto nodded. Tomoya was holding Ikuto's hand.

"How's Sakura?"

"She's better." I guessed. "The doctor's said that her condition will get better."

"That's good."

"Papa, w-will Sa-Sakura b-be able to p-play with m-me again?" Tomoya asked. "W-Will she live?"

"Tomoya, Sakura-chan will be just fine." He said. "Even though it will take some time."

Ikuto patted Tomoya's head. He looked.. confused.

"Amu, I'm gonna get some soda, want to have some?"

"Ikuto, I'll follow. I need some fresh air too." I said and apperead beside Ikuto." Tomoya, could you watch Sakura for me?"

I knew Tomoya wanted to spend some time with her. Even though he was a child, I was sure he had feelings for her.

Tomoya ran to Sakura's bed and sat beside her. He looked carefully at her.

I smiled for myself.

"Amu, let's go." Ikuto said and took my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria.

He didn't let go of my hand. I looked at his back. It was so... masculine?

"Ikuto, can we.. go to the yard first?" I asked. "I need some fresh air."

"Sure," Ikuto said without looking at me.

Was something wrong?

When we got out, everything was so clear. The sun was shining, the shadows, the birds that were singing, the nurses who pulled some people in wheelchairs.. everything.

I sat down on a bench. Ikuto stood up. He hadn't looked at me since.. since we left the room.

It was a awkward silence.

"Ikuto.. thank you." I whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Nah, it's nothing." He said, he looked at the sky. "I.. I wish someone would been there, when Reiko left me. But, I was alone. Everyday, regreting everything, I wish someone would been there, to help me erase those painful memories. I couldn't stand seeing you so, so.. crushed."

"I'm sorry.."

"Amu, don't feel sad." He said and sat down on knees in front me. "It's my fault that Reiko left me. If I didn't do my mistake that I made, she wouldn't left me.."

Why? Why would Ikuto blame himself and not that 'Reiko'?

"Ikuto, it's not your fault that Reiko left." I said and took his face in my hands. "Please, don't ever say that again."

He looked sad.

"Amu.."

"If it hadn't been you, I wouldn't have been here." I explained. "I wouldn't know what to do. I'm pretty sure that I would run in circles."

He put his hands on mine.

"You didn't know what happened between me and Reiko, you can't decide something like that."

"Well, if you say so; It's my fault that Ryuu died." I said simply. "My fault."

"It's not your fault that your husband died.." He said. "You can't say so.."

"I can, you said the same."

"Well, our situation's not the same." He said. "Your husband's dead, my wife is alive.. somewhere."

"So?" I said and looked seriously in his eyes. "Don't say so. It's _not _your fault."

He looked relived.

"We'll say so for now." He said. "Amu, thank you."

I laughed.

"That's more like you."

Ikuto smiled lightly.

"I can understand why Ryuu fell in love with you."

I blushed but hid it.

"Well, he was my teacher after all." I said and chuckled.

I was surprised that I didn't cry when I thought about Ryuu. Was it because Ikuto was here, with me?

Ikuto looked surprised.

"Y-Your teacher?"

"Yeah, my teacher. But that story will I tell you some other time." I said and smiled. "Let's go back."

He laughed quietly and took my hand back to the room. I don't know why, but I didn't let go of his hand.

When we opened the door, Tomoya was sleeping beside Sakura.

"Tomoya didn't get so much sleep when he heard that Sakura-chan was in the hospital. Chizu baa-san told me that Tomoya was sitting and looked out of the window the whole time."

"Hmmm, I see."

We stood there, quietly. I didn't know what to say.

"Ma-ma..?"

My eyes jumped to Sakura. This voice belonged to Sakura, right?!

"Ma-ma.. are y-y-ou th-th-here?"

"Yes, mama's here." I said and kissed Sakura's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Sakura smiled.

"Sa-Chan b-been b-b-better."

Tomoya woke up and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, a-a-re y-you o-okay?"

Sakura smiled weakly.

"Sakura's f-fine.."

I looked at Tomoya and saw, tears?

"Tomoya, you were great." Ikuto said and patted his head and dried off his tears. "I'm proud of you."

"Papa, I w-wa-wanna be a-alone w-with Sakura.." Tomoya whispered. "I-If it's okay?"

Ikuto looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure."

"Then.." Ikuto said and left. "Amu, I'll be just outside."

"Sakura, mama will be with Ikuto onii-chan, okay?"

"Sa-Chan w-wants to b-be with T-Tomoya."

I smiled and stroked her cheek before I closed the door.

Ikuto was outside, sitting on the bench, looking out of the window.

"You didn't get so much time with Sakura-chan. Is it okay, to leave her with Tomoya?"

"Well, she's my daughter. I need to think about her too, I can't be selfish and keep her to myself."

Ikuto laughed quietly.

"You're amazing, I never met someone like you."

"Nah, it's not something special about me."

"You're special. If I was some stranger and saw you, I would immediatly fall in love with you."

I laughed.

"Ikuto, you're weird!"

I sat down beside him. He looked at me.

"You know," He said and smiled teasefully. "I like women like you."

My heart stopped beating.

What was this..?

* * *

**I'm the worst. Please review :D I HAVE SOOO MUCH HOOMEWORK! I get so little time to write, I had problems writing this chapter.. I didn't want to rush it while I did wanted to rush it xD Lol, I'm a proud weirdo :) Btw, I won't update so fast since I need to write my chapter in my new book... You except me to write fast while I have 2-3 storys to write? I have respect for all of the authors now, I feel how hard they worked and blah blah xD Gah, I'm so tired.. REEEEEVIEEEEEWWWW! *heart here***


End file.
